


Loving a Holmes

by alexisriversong



Series: Let's write Sherlock (challenge 15) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Lestrade, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John discover that the Holmes brothers are two omegas and decide to confess their feelings to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [愛上個福爾摩斯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584007) by [straysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysoul/pseuds/straysoul)



> BINGO!!!!
> 
> This has been written as my fifth and last entry for the Let's write Sherlock challenge 15!!! It was writer's choice and I chose omegaverse. I wrote two johnlock's and two mystrade's so now I wrote a johnlock-mystrade (no foursomes don't worry... 
> 
> I've finished just in time! here is 9pm and the challenge ends at midnight!!! I've been busy building a TARDIS until now so I had to finish this story very quickly... I think this is my favourite story between the five I wrote for this challenge...
> 
> Edit: Now Betaed by the amazing  Iriya  
> 

Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were Alphas. Greg and John had no doubts about that. It was all in their demeanour and in the power they had around them. They decided it was a problem because they were Alphas too. 

Alpha and Alpha couples were really dangerous because if they tried to penetrate each other they could cause serious damage to their bodies. They were not made for that kind of intercourse and they couldn’t get knotted. 

The problem was that Greg didn’t care about that. There were other ways of having intercourse with another alpha. They could masturbate each other or suck each other off or they could use some toy. 

The discussion had begun after Greg had asked John out for a pint and they had begun to talk about the two Holmes brothers. They had talked about their own feelings for the two siblings and they had revealed to be of the same inclination. They were both in love with their best friends. 

Greg had been attracted to Mycroft from the very first time that he had been kidnapped and during the time knowing each other he had begun to consider the eldest Holmes his best friend. John could barely stand Mycroft but he had fallen in love with his brilliant brother since the first case together. He had killed a man for him after the very first day after all.

They had barely had one pint but it stood forgotten between their hands while they discussed the deepening of their feelings during the time they had known them. 

The real reason why Greg had brought up this subject had been another and he decided that he had to point it out to John suggesting all of the ways two Alphas could have sex.

“John! Listen to me!” John nodded and focused on him. “I’ve found a thing in Mycroft’s house yesterday. I think it’s going to change everything. I think that both Mycroft and Sherlock are Omegas.”

“But they said…”

“Did they? They don’t have a scent, they never speak about their secondary gender… everyone just assumes they are Alphas for the way in which they relate to each other. Yesterday I found a bottle of ex-Omega body wash in Mycroft’s bathroom. For once I had arrived before him and the butler said I could wait and I went to the toilet and it was there, in the shower. There was also an empty bottle of heat suppressants in the bin.”

“What did he say?” John asked, incredulous about what Greg was revealing to him.

“I didn’t ask! He has been hiding from the start and there must be a reason.”

“Of course there is! I’m sure they are afraid of bonding and have to be good Omegas. Do you see them leaving their works to have lots of children? I really can’t. I wouldn’t let Sherlock change his life because of stupid things like Omega laws that say Omegas have to bear children and can do nothing else than staying at home and doing housework. I can’t imagine Sherlock doing grocery shopping on his own…”

Greg smiled. “Yeah, can you imagine Mycroft in a supermarket?” They both started laughing.

“We should tell them. Maybe they will give us a chance.”

“Maybe… let’s go then!” Greg said enthusiastically. 

“Whaaaat? Now? They could be anywhere!”

“Reason a bit, John. You are out of the flat. I guess Mycroft knows by now that I know about his secret and I’m sure he’s worried and feels the need to see Sherlock, so he would go to 221B when you are out. We are out so I’m quite positive they are both at your flat.” 

“WOW! Sherlock doesn’t give you enough credit,” John said in awe.

“Not so difficult… now let’s go.” He finished his beer to get some courage and left money on the table. 

Then they left and hailed a taxi to get to Baker Street. When they arrived at the flat Sherlock and Mycroft were indeed both there. They were so engrossed in their shouting at each other that they didn’t hear John opening the door. He stopped in the living room, Greg close behind him. 

They had already heard from the stairs that the two siblings were arguing about the fact that Mycroft had been careless and allowed Greg to discover that they were Omegas. Sherlock was muttering that now that Greg knew he was going to tell John and they would never even want to follow him around London and the DI wouldn’t let him on cases.

“What nonsense!” John blurted out without thinking. Both brothers turned to stare at them in horror of having been caught by surprise. 

“Why the hell did you think something so stupid? Aren’t you two supposed to be the most intelligent around here?” Greg added looking at the two of them. 

“The fact that you are an Omega isn’t going to change how I feel about you. For God’s sake, the fact that I thought you were an Alpha didn’t change how I feel about you! I was already thinking about how an Alpha-Alpha relationship could work!” John blushed at the look that both Holmes brothers were giving him, so Greg decided to blurt it out too.

“Don’t look at him like that. I was thinking the same until I knew you were an Omega, Mycroft.” 

The elder Holmes blushed and looked down. It was endearing to see him react that way to him. Sherlock’s eyes looked like saucers while he stared at his blushing brother and then at Greg and John. 

“You would… like us even if we are not Alphas?” asked Sherlock, just to be sure. 

“I love you whatever you are,” Greg and John said at the same time, each of them looking at their respective Holmes. 

The two men were completely surprised by such a statement and didn’t know how to react. Mycroft fiddled with his waistcoat buttons, then stopped and seemed to make a decision. He looked up at Greg, who was now in front of him, looking serious. None of them would even know why it happened what had happened but it had. 

Mycroft grabbed the DI around the shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips, it was supposed to be a chaste kiss, they had audience after all, but Greg had been waiting to be able to do that for a while and the kiss escalated very quickly. Tongues began to lick and teeth began to bite and hands started to grab. When they parted for air they seemed to remember they were not alone.

Greg looked behind him and found himself staring at a very appealing scene. Sherlock was sitting on his chair and John was straddling his legs, they seemed to have an infinite resource of air because their lips were glued to each other and they didn’t look like they wanted to part very soon. Greg smiled when John ground his hips against Sherlock’s and Greg imagined himself doing the same to Mycroft. 

He turned to look at his Holmes and found him also staring at the scene in front of him. Greg put his arms around Mycroft’s neck and kissed him again. It was a slow, loving kiss that expressed all of the feelings they had for each other and had repressed until then. 

“Shall we leave? I think they need privacy and… I really hope that we will too,” Mycroft whispered against his lips.

Greg smiled wickedly. “We really should take one of your cars and go to your house and leave these two alone…” 

He was already imagining how Mycroft would look naked, sprawled on his bed, his natural lubricant running down his inner thighs and soaking his boxers. He imagined how it would it feel to sink his cock inside the wet heat of Mycroft’s body. He looked at the man’s neck and imagined to sink his teeth in his scent gland and bond with him forever. It was probably going to be difficult to make him accept a bond, with all the preconceptions he had about Omegas but he was going to convince him.

He looked back at Sherlock and John one more time. The two men were still kissing, but now they were rubbing their naked cocks against each other, John’s knot already swelling and rubbing against the smaller cock of the consulting detective. It felt too intimate and Greg looked away, focusing on Mycroft instead. The elder Holmes was looking at him now with a blush on his sharp cheekbones.

“I’m happy they got their happy ending,” the DI whispered, “And I’m happy that my happy ending is you, Mycroft Holmes.” 

The other man just smiled and led him out of the flat and towards his car. 

“I’m going to be a difficult happy ending, Gregory,” Mycroft murmured against his ear.

“We will work on that. Don’t worry; what matters is that it’s an happy ending nonetheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaim that I own nothing except my fantasy...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D You can follow me on tumblr if you want... same url I have here...


End file.
